I'm The Doctor And You're The Patient
by pyr0technic
Summary: Dawn gets a fever and guess who nurses her back to health? None other than the guy you would least expect, Paul! Will love bloom? Or will it not? Kidding, you know it will. — Ikarishipping
1. Aspirin

**Rewrote this chapter 2/19/13. That would explain the writing style difference throughout the rest of the chapters. Still, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

"Game's over! Team Blue, that's another ten laps on you!"

A groan consisting of several sweaty, exhausted gym students echoed throughout the gymnasium, while the other side of the gym cheered and whooped and exchanged various fist bumps and high fives.

_That coach derives amusement from killing us like this, I swear it. _

Dawn was on the losing "Team Blue," and thus, had been reduced to having to complete the laps alongside her fellow students. Team Red stuck out their tongues at them while she jogged by.

_Oh, how mature._

Dawn never liked sports. She was fit, she could handle a good run every once in a while, but her talent was quite severely lacking when it came to anything involving a ball, unfortunately.

_The worst part is that I have biology after this. I hope my lab partner doesn't mind the stench of defeat...well, that and sweat. Goddammit. _

She managed to hold out the first five laps, but a lingering dizziness began plaguing her thoughts.

_Curse gym. I curse this class, this teacher, and all the other stupid kids in this class who wouldn't know sportsmanship if it sucker punched them in the face._

Call her girly and call her spoiled, but right at that moment, she could have definitely gone for a spa day. And then, she would buy new shoes, preferably wedge sandals, so she could finally get out of her atrocious sweaty things that resembled sneakers. Maybe she would buy earrings to match the new dress she had bought last week and why was the floor tilting?

_Oh god, I think I'm about to pass out. I guess I'd better try and hold this one out, the coach has an evil eye especially for me. _

She grew less and less aware of the world around her but caught sight of Paul, and for some reason she couldn't tear her eyes away. He had always been mysterious, but he was ... a bit of a ... well, he was an arse, simply put. Dawn liked to think she did not tolerate rude people, however...

Before she could finish that thought, the black spots in her vision grew until it enveloped her completely, and she hit the floor with a thud.

&.

"Does anyone know this young girl, here?" The coach slowly jogged up to Dawn's sleeping figure, while several students only rolled their eyes. Dawn was never the most athletic, after all.

No one spoke up, for the class was completely devoid of all of the blunette's friends and acquaintances. Well, that is...all devoid but Paul.

Paul stood against the wall, barely sweaty and his breathing rate quite steady compared to the others around him. He wasn't particularly strong, but he had excellent endurance. Just another quality about himself for the student mass to worship.

He carefully avoided the coach's gaze. Of course, he knew Dawn, but he was hesitant at getting involved with her. Actually, he was hesitant on making any social contact at all, but he felt a slight twinge of sympathy at her frail figure sprawled out in the cold, hard floor.

It kind of reminded him of himself. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone but himself.

Paul spoke up before he could stop himself. "Yes."

_Dammit! Look what I've gotten myself into. Fantastic. Not to mention I will not hear the end of it from Reggie. God help me._

"Alright, here's the pass, take her to the nurse's office." The coach threw a school pass at him and blew her whistle for class dismissal. A mass of students piled out of the gym, leaving Paul alone with the unconscious girl.

He cringed once he realized he'd have to carry her.

_It can't be that bad..._

&.

Dawn suddenly awoke and sprung up from her lying position on the bed, her arms wildly flailing for support. Unfortunately the first thing her hand landed on was the area between Paul's neck and shoulder, which also happened to be a pressure point. He held back a strangled noise and quickly knocked her off because signaling the nurse.

_Oh, god...I'm in the nurse's office. And I feel like shit. Those two things never equate to good. _

The nurse came over and attempted to calm her and begin the standard procedures, which Dawn went through in a daze. Her eyes landed on Paul, who looked rather irritable and flushed at the moment. What was his problem?

_...More importantly, what is _he _doing here?_

"...have company?"

"Huh?" Dawn was shaken from her thoughts and she returned her attention back to the nurse, who was giving her inquiring eyes.

"I asked if you had proper care over the weekend, honey."

"Oh, um, yes? I mean, wait, ahm, no...my mother is supposed to be on a business trip this weekend," Dawn explained, shaking her head quickly. She had to get through this daze before she embarrassed herself any further.

"That isn't good at all. You've a high fever, hun! You need someone to watch over you," she fussed, showing the blue haired girl the temperature that flashed on the thermometer, which Dawn flinched at.

_103 degrees? Ouch. Not my best._

"I'll take care of it." Dawn nearly jumped in her seat at the voice, disbelieving of what the plum haired boy had just said.

_He couldn't possibly mean...?_

Any attempts Dawn took at reading the boy's face ended up in utter failure. He had a pretty strong façade, one that she wouldn't be able to scrutinize anytime soon, anyway. However, she caught a small cringe from him as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

_Is he the type who speaks before he thinks? Oh my god, that's hilarious!_

She stifled giggles while Paul began to make a phone call home, her thinking maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

She could tell Paul's feelings towards this was completely the opposite.

&.

Paul sighed as he opened the front door to let Dawn in, more than convinced that this was a bad idea.

He had known the moment Reggie had pulled up in front of their school with the dorkiest grin imaginable plastered onto his face.

"Wow, you have a nice house!" Dawn complimented, eagerly stepping in and examining her surroundings. Reggie thanked her and began to initiate further conversation, making Paul groan internally.

_Oh, please. The car ride was worse enough. Reggie is barely tolerable as he is. With Dawn it's like he's twelve again._

At that moment, Dawn made eye contact with him. She seemed to realize something before looking, and then quickly quieted her hyper voice to something much more tolerable to Paul's ears.

_That was strange. Did she notice my discomfort and attempt to...? No, it couldn't be. She's too troublesome for her own good. _

He allowed himself to smirk slightly and led her up to the guest room and ignored Reggie's suggestive winks as he did so.

"You should rest here for the time being. If you need anything, just ask," he briefly explained.

Dawn seemed at a loss.

_She must not be used to people who actually don't like talking twenty-four seven._

Internally chuckling at the thought, he made his way over to the closet and rummaged through and brought out a blanket, to which he promptly threw at Dawn. Poor girl and her reflexes didn't make it, and the fabric ended up in her face.

"Gee, thanks," Dawn said flatly, reddening from the slight humiliation.

_Any time, troublesome._

He didn't say anything and walked out, wanting to leave her be.

_What am I going to do there, anyway? Creepily watch over her? As if. Besides, I don't think she'd want me there, anyway..._

Well, that or that was what Paul wanted to believe. It was most likely the latter.

He wasn't ten steps away from the door when he heard a crash. Shaking his head, he wondered if this might begin to be a regular thing with the blunette. He didn't know her very well yet, but he had a feeling he would begin to, whether he liked it or not.

He burst the door open and found her on the ground, rubbing her head, muttering, "Owwie..."

He held back an eye roll and instead helped her up and led her back to the bed. "Why did you get up?" he questioned.

"I needed aspirin...I have a pounding headache and I didn't really want to bother you," Dawn explained with a cute sheepish smile, still clutching her head.

Paul twisted his expression, as if asking _why_?

Dawn understood and said, "Well, you don't look like you like me very much, or bother with me, so...!"

Paul only shook his head, countering with, "I may not talk much, but that doesn't mean I bite."

Dawn gave him a skeptical expression.

"Well, you want the aspirin or not?" he asked.

"Fine," she muttered, the pout on her face signaling defeat.

"Actually, I've got a better idea," the plum-haired boy said, looking throughout the dresser drawers for said unknown "idea."

_I don't know why, but she's actually rather...nice to be around. Albeit annoying, but still...nice. _

Not wanting to go there, Paul stopped the train of thought and stood with another object in his hand.

It was 5 inches tall and filled to the brim with dark liquid. _Cold medicine. _

"Oh, ew. No way. If you think I'm downing that..."

_That's cute. She thinks her will matters._


	2. Humus

**Rewritten as of 2/28/13! :3 **

* * *

"Just, no. No way. I've refused to take cold medicine my entire life. No. Get it away." Dawn fervently shook her head at the bottle, holding her hands out in front of her in an 'X' sign.

However, she seemed to have no affect on Paul, who stood his ground, looming over her with an ever so sinister look plastered on his face.

"Quit whining. It's not as if you have a choice anyway, because if you've forgotten, Reggie has put _me _in charge of _you_." Paul defiantly crossed his arms for added effect, while Dawn only whimpered at the fact he didn't seem to be budging.

"But...but _still__!" _

_Oh, hello my long lost friend, Ms. Pathetic! I cannot believe I'm losing a verbal battle with this guy._

"...You see my point," Paul said with closure, unscrewing the cap.

_Oh no, time's running out. I've got to come up with something_ now.

"Wait! No, look, listen...I don't really have a fever! It's _just _a headache, nothing else!" Dawn said in a panicky voice, but unfortunately _still_ not managing to break the resolve of the other boy a bit.

"The nurse said your temperature was one-oh-three."

"Yeah, that was then!"

"Who says you don't still have it?"

"Who says I do?"

"Prove it."

At this, Dawn was at a loss. "Wha...?"

Paul only shook his head in exasperation. "Never mind."

_Oh, I see what he's doing. He's probably going to go get a thermometer and then...!_

"Wait, no, hold on!" Dawn scrambled for the other boy's hand, grasped a hold of it, and quickly pressed it to her forehead. "See! Not hot!"

Paul flinched visibly, predictably at the physical contact and held back a creeping flush as he wrenched his hand away.

"I-if anything, that just proved it. You are...burning up," Paul said awkwardly, hand still tingling as he curled it into a fist.

"What?" Dawn feigned astonishment at the fact her less-than-bulletproof plan did not work. She felt her face and realized with a pout the other boy was correct.

_The amount of fail here doesn't even deserve inner monologue._

"Alright, I guess you can take it later, if you're going to be such a wimp about it," Paul suddenly said, shaking his head and stowing the bottle back in the drawer.

Dawn's jaw dropped. _Just when I was about to accept defeat? He is so strange...and was that an insult!_

"Was that an insult?" Dawn asked, clearly offended.

She thought she caught the slight upward twitch of his mouth, even though he didn't seem to notice her outburst. Likely, he had ignored it, but Dawn had to give him credit, he was a good actor.

He was good at a lot of things, really. It was no shocker he practically had a harem. Unlucky for those girls, however, Paul was as easy to socialize with as a brick wall. _Scratch that, at least the brick wall wouldn't walk away._

Dawn was snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed - miraculously enough - that Paul was starting to say something, unfortunately halted as Reggie entered the room.

"You look famished!" Reggie commented immediately, walking up to the girl. "Have you eaten yet?"

Dawn only shook her head hesitantly, swallowing and directing her eyes to Paul, who was sitting at the foot of the bed in front of her, who had suddenly found his feet very interesting.

"No idea how to treat a guest," Reggie mumbled, giving an apologetic smile to Dawn.

Dawn smiled weakly in return. She felt an unshakable, unreasonable guilt at that moment, however, and began formulating a response in her head to defend Paul which only proved to be unnecessary since the boy spoke up himself.

"Well, what do you want?"

All Paul received were a pair of widened eyes from Dawn and a flat look from Reggie. "What?"

"Are you insinuating that _you're _going to cook?" Dawn found herself questioning, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"...Yes, seeing as that is exactly what I asked you," Paul said slowly, twitching with irritation. He mumbled further, "Dimwit."

Dawn either didn't catch the last part or chose to ignore it. "You're telling me you're going to cook?" She burst out laughing. "Oh, this is rich! And adorable! Aw!"

_I wonder if I've really hit a nerve, yet. _

Dawn opened her eyes a peek to gauge the plum haired boy's expression, who almost seemed calm, if not for the way he seemed to grit his teeth in such a menacing manner.

"Don't push him too hard, Dawn," Reggie said with a wink. He reassuringly patted her shoulder and stood up, dusting himself off. "Our kitchen is stocked well enough at the moment. Good luck, Paul!"

_I surprised he doesn't call Paul by some girly nickname. Well...this is _Paul. _I can tell there will be some hell to pay if I call him anything other than his name. Damn, and it's so fun to mess with him, too. _

"I'd like your finest," Dawn finally said after careful contemplation, offering a coy smile while her eyes twinkled merrily.

Predictably, Paul sighed and rolled his eyes but complied, muttering unintelligible things as he exited the room.

Dawn allowed herself a wistful sigh at the sight. _This is turning out to be fun. Didn't think I'd say this so soon, but I like him._

xox

_What the hell did she mean by "our finest"?_

He held back a growl of frustration as he scrounged through the cabinets for a suitable frying pan. He wasn't much of a fan of cooking in the first place, but he _definitely _couldn't allow himself to be patronized by Reggie and _Troublesome_, of all people.

He wasn't much of a fan of thinking about her much in general, which seemed to be a reoccurring thing lately, much to his disdain.

He decided to channel his thoughts into the cooking and the cooking alone, instead of scrutinizing the oh so cryptic meaning behind what Dawn had requested of him.

_As if she is even capable of working a second meaning into her dialogue...but I suppose she could've done it subconsciously. Dammit, I'm doing it again!_

Paul banged his foot against the open dishwasher and bit back the stream of curses letting to spill out.

He took a deep breath. "_Shit_."

Now that he had gotten _that _out of his system, he began to gather all the necessary vegetables for the supreme lunch he was making, finally making the seemingly unreachable thing called _progress_.

It was being harder and harder to make around the girl's presence, for some mysterious reason.

_Goddammit, I know the reason._

_I'll be damned if anyone other than myself knows it, though. Reggie will have a field day. _

_Actually, no. This is probably just me being confused, all because that..._Troublesome _seems to like messing with my mind. _

_Well, she has got another thing coming. _

With a slight smirk rising on his face, he finished grilling the slices of wheat bread. He carefully cut up the lettuce and tomato with particular vigor (he liked using the knife for...reasons) and after he was done, arranged everything neatly onto a tray.

He stood back and took a second to admire his work.

_This should do it. _

It didn't hit him once that maybe he wasn't playing the game, and that the game was playing _him_.

It's just the effect she had on him.

xox

And now, came the moment of truth.

The television was turned off (through a long spat that almost involved knocking the tray over in Paul's haste to retrieve the remote control from her, claiming the eating experience had to be devoid of all distractions, to which Dawn replied, "That bad, eh?"), and a certain kind of silence hung between the two as Dawn analyzed the contents of the tray.

A grilled sandwich made of wheat toast, tomatoes, lettuce, chicken, humus, and a bit of mozzarella cheese. There was sliced fruit and peanut butter, yogurt, and a cup of...tea.

Dawn held back her comments on the extravagance of it all, wanting to play it out a little longer.

"Tell my mother I love her, alright?" Dawn feigned anguish and bit her bottom lip, her hand grazing her chest.

"Eat. It," he growled.

She considered holding out just a _teensy _bit longer, but the look on Paul's face suggested otherwise.

So she dug into the sandwich with a hesitant bite.

Paul said nothing, only eyeing her carefully with a somewhat stoic expression that Dawn managed to read as, "Well?"

"It's...it's edible!" Dawn finally exclaimed, treating him to a look of shock as she chewed the food slowly.

"Understatement!" he immediately defended at her outburst.

_Ha, I got him to crack. Easier than I thought, yeah?_

Dawn let out a merry laugh. "I was _kidding_! You want me to stroke your ego, don't you? Well, if you want my _full _critique...I find your choices interesting, and while you seem to be a bit of a health nut, you still managed to make it all delicious. You are a _very _talented cook," Dawn said.

Paul almost gave in to her sweet, sweet grin and bright blue eyes, but remembered her first sentence. "That might've actually worked if you hadn't told me you were doing it on purpose," he said.

Dawn paused mid-chew. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Wait, no, now you have to tell me!"

"I said it was nothing, Troublesome."

"Oh, so now I'm _Troublesome_? ...Hey, you still haven't told me!"

"I was talking about the 'stroking my ego' part, you idiot," Paul grumbled darkly, hating that he had given in to her once more.

"Oh...well, it's not like you would've taken me seriously anyway, right? You're Paul. You don't care what other people think about you," Dawn said lightheartedly, happily munching away on her apples and peanut butter.

_Oh gosh, where am I even going with this?_

This seemed to piqué Paul's attention when his eyes lit up and he looked over at the girl. "So you're saying I come across as a heartless person who doesn't care?"

Dawn studied Paul's expression for a moment carefully, and she thought she caught traces of amusement, so she said, "Isn't that what you aim for?"

"Touché." He sat in silence for some time before reaching for a training magazine, reading peacefully while Dawn ate.

_Wow...this feels more comfortable than I'd like to admit. He seems to be growing more comfortable around me, too. Or maybe I'm just looking too much into things...he is Paul, after all. He comes with his fair share of name calling and grumbling and general douchery, but I still like him._

_I'm crazy. _

"Well, here you go." Dawn was confronted by a bottle of medicine as soon as she had finished her lunch, and she felt a long groan escape her before she could even think to restrain it.

_Way to ruin the moment, jerk._

"But I'm too full!" Dawn rubbed her stomach apologetically, but was unfortunately overtaken by Paul's menacing look. He would not have any of it, especially not after she had downed a lunch prepared by the master himself.

_Damn. He won this round. I'm still ahead, though. Paul: 1, Dawn: 2. _

Keeping this information in mind to comfort her, she downed a tablespoon of the medicine while shuddering in distaste, taking in the look of satisfaction Paul displayed afterwards.

_What is he, some kind of sadist!? Does he derive entertainment from me being forced to do things I don't like!? Whoa. Okay, that sounded weird even in my head. Okay, I need to stop. _

_Now would be a preferred time, brain!_

She was distracted by Paul's retreating figure. "Wait, where are you going?"

"The medicine will make you sleepy. Go to sleep," he said flatly.

"I'm not tired yet, though!" Dawn complained.

He skipped the part where he sighed and grumbled and instead walked back obediently to her bedside with his arms crossed. "What do you propose?"

_Oh, he thinks I won't be able to come up with anything. He thinks he's going to win this one. Ha. Haha._

"I'm bored. Entertain me."


	3. Polly

**Rewritten as of 3/2/13, yo. **

* * *

"And what is that supposed to mean? Do I look like some sort of traveling circus?" he outburst, glaring knives and daggers and other explosives at the blunette.

_What is she trying to do? _

Dawn stared at him with a half-lidded gaze, as she dared to say, "...Yes."

_I give up. I swear she's pushing my buttons on purpose. I will not give into her stupid antics this time. _

Paul ignored her and walked away as calmly as he could manage, trying not to channel his murderous thoughts onto his feet. _There's no way she can think that she has me wrapped under her little finger. This is what happens when I try to be "polite", though. She can't think I'll do what she says._

However, there was another small voice at the back of his head. _This isn't **about **doing whatever she_ says.

_Shut up, small voice. There's a reason why you're small._

"Paul, wait! I'm just...lonely sitting here by myself!"

He stopped, and careful not to look at her puppy eyes - he didn't have to look at her to know she was using them - and convincing himself that his "small voice" was right, walked over and glared down at her.

"Fine, just stop the whining, any louder the neighbors will start complaining to _me _about your annoying voice."

Dawn's grin lit up brighter than Christmas lights. "Aw, I knew you couldn't resist me, Pauly!"

_I don't even know where to begin with all the things that are wrong with what she just said. _

"Call me that again and I will take everything I said back." Paul had to, of course salvage the remains of his dignity to some level at least.

"Alright! No need to be so harsh. What do you think we should do?" she asked.

"It was your idiotic idea, Troublesome, do _not_ ask me," he replied with his signature murderous glare. Knowing that she would be a while, he sighed and sat at the edge of the bed with his book, opening to the first page.

Surprisingly enough, she ignored the dig at her name and instead said, "I've got it! Let's watch some television together!"

"Fantastic," he muttered, sarcasm dripping in his tone. "Let it not something by overly girly, stupid, or idiotic."

Dawn flicked through the channels eagerly with the remote in her hand, stopping when she reached _The Powerpuff Girls_. "Goodness, I haven't seen this in forever!"

Paul didn't bother to hide his displeasure. "I said something that wasn't overly girly, stupid, or idiotic."

Dawn contemplated this and then carefully said, "I don't see what's wrong with it. You say you don't like girly things, Paul?"

Paul thought she was still focused on the television, so he didn't look up from his magazine when he said, "Obviously no."

"Your little Happiny says otherwise," she giggled.

"What!?" he almost jumped in his seat. _  
_

_Ugh, well now that I've given myself away by stupidly letting my guard down, I have to play it out as best as I can. _

"Who told you about that?"

"I saw her when you were making lunch. The cutest thing, really. Reggie told me you raised her from an Egg." Dawn grinned almost evilly and Paul's eyes narrowed.

_So that's how she wants to play it, hmm. Alright. I refuse to let this faze me_.

"That is an invasion of privacy, you dunce," he said. It would've sounded harsh if not for the lighthearted tone he managed to convey through it.

"Whatever you say, Polly. Shut up and watch," Dawn said in closure.

Paul ignored the nickname, still sticking with his earlier plan. He moved to sit back closer to her so he wouldn't be at the edge of the bed.

A few minutes later, Paul had to admit that if he had a choice between hanging out in an asylum for a day and watching that show, he would choose the former. It was absolute hell. Though...the presence of the other girl made it more tolerable, he had to admit. While he didn't admit to it, he enjoyed her funny comments and laughter. It stirred up a strange feeling of content.

_This may be the tiniest bit relaxing..._

He had spoke, er, thought too soon.

He had to restrain from violently flinching when he felt soft, dainty hands on his head.

_Is she playing with my hair? Damn, what is she trying to play, here? I'd better let her go through with it, if not so she'll shut up for the time being. _

He tried not to wince throughout the entire thing, but eventually grew used to it and sunk into a state of relaxation, only focused on the feeling of her soft fingers moving gently through his hair, and it felt good.

That's when the show ended, and reality decided to give Paul a check.

He stood upright suddenly and stood from his seat at the bed, "What are you doing? Why - why did you?"

Dawn seemed taken aback but quickly recovered, only giggling when she said, "You didn't seem to mind the first thirty minutes."

_Shit, she has a point. _

Frustrated that he couldn't counter her logic, he ended the conversation there and told himself he had to use the bathroom, it wasn't that he was storming out of the room because he just _wasn't that pathetic_.

"Yo," came a greeting from Reggie as Paul passed by him in the kitchen. Paul kept walking, and Reggie laughed. He kept walking.

"Aren't you gonna ask why I'm laughing?" Reggie questioned.

"No. You always laugh for no reason," Paul muttered.

"Nah, it's for a reason. Enjoy your trip to the bathroom."

_What a weird thing to say. What does he mean...?_

The answer became clear as Paul rounded the corner and faced his reflection and the mirror. _My hair...!_

It was not easy on the eyes.

"DAWN!"

_I called her by her name..._


	4. Sheets

**Rewritten as of 3/11/13!**

* * *

_Alright, so this has got to be the funniest thing I have done in ages._

Dawn attempted to stifle uncontrollable fits of giggles that had erupted at the sound of Paul's dismayed strangled noise down the hallway. She knew she was a dead woman, but this thought alone could not tame her amusement.

She sunk down carefully underneath the covers and feigned slumber to the best of her abilities, not quite able to still the trembling from her laughter.

She heard the door bang open.

She dug her fingernails into her palms to calm herself.

_Why do I think this is so damned funny? Heh, actually, that's what Paul should be asking me, now that I think about it..._

"Annoying. Little. Girl." The voice came out strained and muffled by gritting teeth.

"Yes?" Dawn innocently poked her eyes out, and one look was all it took for the loosely applied lid on her jar of laughs to pop open to the ceiling.

_Oh yeah, laugh more, Dawn! That doesn't put you in a bad spot at all!_

"It is not funny, Troublesome," he finally managed to say, releasing his tension in a sigh while he stared at the cackling girl in disbelief.

"I'm sorry! Really, I am!" She stopped to wipe away actual tears from her eyes.

Paul gave her a flat look, as if to say, _isn't that pushing it_?

Dawn only smirked. _No, it isn't. Besides, Polly, you're going to kill me later, I might as well get the most out of this now!_

"Take it all out. All of it!" Paul defiantly marched up to her bed and sat firmly in front of her, crossing his arms with an impatient little finger tapping against them.

Dawn analyzed his hair closely. She had done it neatly into several tiny braids and ponytails, working in some of her personal hair accessories from her handbag (rainbow beads, bows, and wait, it gets better... feathers!). She was quite proud of her work and it wasn't half bad, if she did say so herself.

_Goodness, if only I had a camera._

"And don't even _let _your hopes get up about photographing this," Paul hastily muttered at her hesitance.

_Damn. How did he know?_

She sighed and began to undo her work, meticulously so, feeling remorseful of her now lost art. Several moments passed by, and she began to sense Paul growing impatient, with the occasional twitches of his hand and leg.

"You're taking way too long. Only half of it's gone and it's been ten minutes!" the boy complained angrily, pawing at the clips with vigor.

He only tangled his hair further.

"Don't be immature, Paul," Dawn said, allowing herself a smirk as she swatted his hands away and begin to resume her work a bit faster for his liking.

"Don't even think you can lecture me about that. Exhibit A of your missing maturity happens to displayed on my head at the moment," Paul relented.

_Very clever, but Exhibit A of my missing maturity is easily seen throughout all of my interactions with you in the first place_.

She didn't have much of a death wish, however, and kept quiet, trying not to egg on Paul's quick temper any further. _  
_

After the deed was done, Paul immediately stood and stretched out.

Dawn's eyes bugged out. _Uh, that was a lot of skin that he happened to reveal there...goddammit, brain! No need for unwanted images of his bloody naked torso! God, I'm scarred for life..._

She shook her head to scramble the thoughts. _Nope. Nope. Nope. I'm not even going to go there. No. I refuse._

"Aw, it's gone, is it?" Reggie poked in his head from the doorway with a basket of laundry in his arms.

"Yes, it is," Paul said.

"Unfortunately," Dawn added.

"No biggie, though. I've got a picture already," Reggie said with a wink, entering the room to relish what would no doubt be a priceless expression of Paul.

_His expression is priceless! I could live off of his embarrassment. It's just too funny to watch._

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Paul growled without looking at Dawn, initiating a chuckle from Reggie.

_How does he know these things...!? I swear he's like...psychic or something._

"Paul! He's got a picture! Aren't you going to like, threaten to kill him?"

Paul only sighed in defeat. "Yeah, as if I can do anything about it."

_Well, I suppose he has a point. Weird to see him actually realizing the pointlessness of getting worked up over things, though. Really weird, actually. I wonder if I'm rubbing off on him. _

She was shaken from her thoughts with Reggie's persistent chuckling.

_I get it's funny, but..._?

"If only you two could see your expressions right now."

"Huh?" Dawn tilted her head cutely, brows furrowed inquisitively. _What is he going on about now?_

Paul gave her a look that said, _just don't ask_._  
_

"Oh, here're your sheets, by the way," Reggie said, throwing it at them hastily while leaving the room in a rush, mumbling something about a hot stove.

The sheet settled over their heads and the two only sat awkwardly, letting it settle.

"It's amazing what an astounding lack of tact my brother has," he said, eyes narrowing at the thought.

"Ahm...uh, yeah..." Dawn mumbled.

_Oh my god, what's wrong with me!? I can't seem to get a coherent thought in place. This is so weird. _

A couple of moments passed by in silence, and Dawn grew increasingly twitchier by the moment. Finally, when the suspense threatened to overtake her mind, she outburst, "Why are we here?"

Paul looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Somehow, you never manage to ruin the mood."

_The mood!? What!?_

"If you're asking me why we exist, I recommend you read this thing called a b-"

"No! Christ, I'm not that stupid. I meant here. Under this." Dawn gestured madly to the sheet above them, albeit the foolish move causing to Paul to smirk.

Then, their gazes locked, and Dawn couldn't seem to tear herself away.

_What is this, a competition? Okay...I'm really getting freaked out now..._

She suddenly felt something else in her kick into gear as she realized with a pang in her stomach and a sudden roaring in her ears that her face was only eight inches away from his and if she just leaned forward -

_What am I doing!? I'm going insane...I'm going absolutely insane and I can't stop myself and where are these thoughts even coming from!? _

She was almost there, close actually, and that's when she saw Paul flinch and turn his face away.

_Shit. Why do I feel disappointed?_

That train of thought stopped there however, when they were ultimately interrupted from whatever was going on with a series of knocks on the door.

"Paul, I'm coming in there, like it or not!"


	5. Kiss

**Rewritten as of 3/17/13!**

* * *

A pair of foreheads collided with a painful bump, followed with simultaneous outbursts of pain. "_Ow_!"

The door to the room flew open with another loud _bang_, and a blurred figure sauntered in through the opening.

"Dawn!?" He ran a hair through his blonde mess of hair and scanned the room suspiciously, pausing as soon as he spotted the two figures poking out from beneath the sheets.

The boy cautiously approached them, only making the awkward silence worse. Then, he threw the sheets off the two with an astounding sense of tact(sarcasm).

_What the actual hell!?_

"What the hell are you doing here." Paul said it as a statement, not a question, because he wasn't too keen on hearing the boy's answer.

_Something tells me I don't want to know._

"Barry?" Dawn asked, looking completely flabbergasted. She rubbed the red bump on her forehead and then shook her head, as if trying to convince herself it was really him.

"You can't even enter a room like a normal person! You literally left a mark on the wall from barging in, and of all times, for Christ's sake! Why the hell are you even here?" Paul's glare pierced through Barry's lighthearted grin like a laser through butter, and Dawn couldn't help but wince and look away.

"Whoa, one question at a time, man. Reggie let me in earlier, and...what do you mean, 'of all times'?" Barry questioned suspiciously, eyes darting back and forth from Paul to Dawn.

Barry's eyes widened in a sudden realization, and he girlishly reached a hand to cover his open mouth in shock. "Don't tell me I was _interrupting _something?"

"NO!" The pair defended in unison.

Dawn made the mistake of looking over and making eye contact with Paul, and instantly her humiliation was doubled as her face began growing warmer.

"Will you quit? First you show up uninvited, and then start making false accusations...?!" Paul pointed an accusing finger at him, which unfortunately, Barry seemed quite immune to.

"Dude, as if you would've invited me over, anyway. Besides, I heard you were taking care of Dawn, and I came to check up on her," he explained casually.

_He actually seems to be telling the truth, for a change..._

"How sweet of you," Dawn said weakly, flashing a quick grin and a thumbs up.

_Okay, enough of that. He needs to leave._

"Well, as you can see, she is _fine. _She has a mere cold and will recover a lot faster without any _other _nuisances," Paul said, giving Barry a pointed look at the last statement.

"A cold, huh?"

_He's really pushing it_.

Paul had his eyes closed in annoyance and tapping his foot impatiently, ignoring all thoughts in his head screaming for him to explode.

_As if that will solve anything, anyway. _

The blunette and blonde were now chatting quite animatedly without Paul's interference, and Paul felt his annoyance escape him with a sigh.

_There's nothing I can do at this point. Idiots attract idiots, after all. _

"All you gotta do to get rid of a cold is to pass it on to someone else," Barry suddenly said, this tidbit catching Paul's ears.

"And how?" Dawn asked, while Paul secretly eavesdropped.

"Isn't it obvious? Hot make-outs, of course," Barry answered, chuckling at the faces he received at the answer.

_Kill me now. _

"Kidding! A small kiss will do." The blonde grinned mischievously at Dawn's bright red face and Paul's, which was now hidden beneath a face-palm.

_Kudos to Barry for reaching new levels of idiocy which were before deemed impossible. _

"You know, if that's all, you should _really _think about leaving. Immediately. Now would be fantastic," Paul said, the sarcasm practically dripping from his voice.

"You're not gonna do it?" Barry feigned an expression of shock.

"N-No!" Dawn answered for him. "Barry, stop being an idiot."

"I didn't peg you to be a chicken, Paul!" Barry immediately resorted to making chicken noises and acting the full part, obviously gauging for reaction in Paul...which definitely worked.

"Barry, you're being unreasonable. You can't just..._do _stuff like that." Dawn frowned and shook her head at Barry, but suddenly her expression dampened as she added, "Especially not him."

Paul didn't look up, but despite himself, his eyes widened. _What's that supposed to mean?_

"What's that supposed to mean?" He found himself blurting in an unfriendly tone, evoking an "Ooooooh!" from the blonde.

Dawn felt herself shift into the intent gaze of the two boys and fought off an immense urge to hide under the covers. "I didn't mean anything by it."

_Of course you didn't, Troublesome. Of course you didn't._

"You kids and your sexual tension." Barry rolled his eyes in the most dramatic way possible.

_As if he can talk!_

"It's easy, look!" Barry said, gesturing to himself as his eyes lit up. He leaned in closer to Dawn and _careful_ to block the other boy's view...

He kissed her over his hand.

The room was overcome by a scary, dead silence.

"Get out." Paul's tone sounded more deadly than usual, which was a feat.

"The jealousy is understandable, but let's stay calm here," Barry said oh so slyly, secretly delighting in the positively malicious glare Paul aimed at him.

Dawn, meanwhile, had an utter look of confusion etched into her face. What motive could Barry possibly have to.. _fake _kiss her? Surely he wasn't just demonstrating the point of passing on a cold. Was he?

"It's... not my business what idiots Dawn may or may not kiss, but the fact is you are in my house and I want you _out_." He barely suppressed the growl that came afterwards, and even Barry began to look a bit intimidated.

Dawn raised a finger and opened her mouth as if to object, but Barry hastily pinched her arm.

"_Ow_!" she hissed, swatting his arm away.

"_Don't tell him_," Barry whispered out of the corner of his mouth. To Dawn's flabbergasted look, he only gave a conspiratorial wink.

_What the hell are they whispering about now?_

"I'll leave now, Polly, so don't worry. I just wanted to drop by." A wink from Barry, and the malice in Paul's frown only got stronger.

"Fantastic. The exit is behind you."

Barry stalled for a bit in the awkward silence that followed Paul's dry command. "Uh... I had fun."

"Do not reduce me to dragging you out."

This time, Barry paled visibly.

Paul continued, "I would think you would want to escape now before your actual life is in danger. Which it will be, soon."

Now, both Barry _and _Dawn looked terrified.

_I may have a temper, but it's not like it's unjustified. It should be illegal to have to deal with Barry for more than five consecutive minutes. ...Make that one.  
_

When Paul shifted his gaze back up, he found that the room was devoid of the feisty blonde's presence.

"Goodness, you're terrifying," Dawn said, a dramatic hand to her chest as she gazed at Paul with caution.

Paul contemplated her comment. "Thank you."

Dawn's eyes widened, the blue colour standing out as she did so. "Were those _manners _that just came out of you?"

_Damn. She got me._

He opened his mouth to retort, but immediately frowned upon seeing the mischievous little smirk etched upon Dawn's face. "Wipe the smirk off."

She only rolled her eyes. "Do you have any idea how many times I want to say that to you?"

"Touche?"

"Nah, you've used that line already."

_Goddammit, she got me again! What is wrong with me?_

Dawn raised a dainty hand to her mouth and giggled again, much to the chagrin of the plum-headed boy beside her. At his glare, she only laughed harder.

Of course, everything seemed to be going normally enough, all until Dawn promptly lost balance when she stood up and toppled over to the ground with thud.

"Troublesooome..."


	6. Ice

**rewritten as ooooof...6/21/13  
**

* * *

Honestly, Paul did not even know how to deal with _boys, _let alone _girls._

The question that he had shoved deep down all this time finally pushed to the surface, demanding an answer.

_Why did I offer to take care of her?_

_...Well, the girl was helpless. It would have been rude._

_The girl has tons of other friends that could've done the deed._

_...Well, I didn't think of that._

_Besides, you're plenty rude. You could have refused.  
_

_...Well, I didn't, I just decided to do a nice thing. With...with non-nice intentions._

_This inner monologue has to cease, just out of sheer stupidity._

Paul agreed with himself and shook his head. He decided Troublesome's insanity was most _definitely _rubbing off on him. Nothing else, nothing else at all.

_Why does the world hate me?_

On second thought, he made a note to not ask that question out loud. He was sure everyone had a legitimate answer for that one.

Slowly, Paul reached out a tentative finger and poked her arm. "Hello? Troublesome?"

Dawn's figure remained splayed out onto the floor, unresponsive as ever.

_This is ridiculous. _

"Dawn?" Paul forced himself to bend down and take her into his arms, shaking her with more force.

No response.

"Paul! Is everything OK up there?"

Paul panicked slightly at his older brother's voice, before reclaiming his calm façade once again. "Everything's fine, Reggie," he called back.

Paul could most _definitely _keep things under control. He did not need any of Reggie's help.

He was a man. (Close enough, anyway.)

After placing her back in bed and tucking her underneath the covers, he reluctantly brought his hand to her face. He hastily pulled it away not only in embarrassment, but at the sheer heat that radiated from it.

He looked over her, noting the red face, quickened breathing rate and sweat beading on her forehead. Even he could analyse the symptoms properly, drawing the correct conclusion that the girl's fever indeed had worsened.

Most likely caused by the idiot, _Barry_, who has caused unneccessary emotional pain.

To her, he meant.

Not him.

But more importantly, Paul was faced with a new question at his new discovery. _What to do...?_

He sighed and decided to give up. Reggie, it was.

"Reggie," he said, opening the door to his older brother's room.

Reggie didn't look up, his eyes glued to the incredibly entrancing task of finishing his crossword puzzle. "What is it?"

Paul sighed in aggravation.

_Another mental note: Throw out all crosswords so that Reggie can get more work done around the house_.

"The girl fainted... go do something." He made sure to sound as detached and not worried as possible. Paul that he did pretty good.

A disbelieving look from Reggie tore that thought down, however.

"You're the one in charge of her," he said, pen scribbling across the paper book in his hands.

Paul simply stood there.

"Fine! Get her an ice pack and give her another dose of medicine. Don't let her get up, she needs bed rest." Reggie could've went on (a mother-like tendency of his) but Paul had already left.

An ironic, "I love you too, brother" was heard as Paul was rummaging through the refrigerator for ice packs.

It was not returned.

Eventually, Paul got around to placing the ice pack on her forehead, but was faced with the unfortunate dilemma of giving the medicine to her.

_Guess I'll have to wake her up..._

He glanced back to her sleeping figure, noting her quick breathing and furrowed eyebrows.

A twinge of sympathy.

Deciding to put it off, he took a look around the room and took in the current state of disarray it was in. Random books, laundry, and sheets were strewn everywhere.

The twinge of sympathy for Dawn was gone, but nonetheless, the boy took it upon himself to clean everything up.

_Never signing up for girl-sitting again..._

Lastly, Paul picked up all of the books and put them on a pile on the bedside table. They looked about ready to topple over, but the exhaustion from the cleaning had taken its toll and he took to flopping down onto the chair beside the bed, letting out a sigh.

He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

He turned his gaze back to Dawn, eyes probing for any signs of her conscious returning. As he began to do this, he began to notice things he had never noticed about the girl before.

Her skin was pale and soft, her hair silky and an actually brilliant shade of navy blue. He was sure her eyes were just as beautiful, but they were closed in her slumber, only her long lashes visible.

_Wait...what am I thinking?_

Paul decided it was very unmanly and not normal to be taking such detailed notes of a girl's beauty, so he shook the thoughts out and tried to focus on something else.

...Of course, the next thing that his mind wandered to was the time spent under the sheets.

The heat in the constricted space, her wide, blue eyes blinking and her pink lips moving closer and closer..

He had been so caught up in the moment he almost forgot to turn away.

_So incredibly stupid. _

But even Paul wasn't such a fool as to deny the jealousy that had undoubtedly rose in him at the sight of Barry kissing her, the feeling of rage wasn't something that could be pushed aside and accounted for as something else.

There was something.

Paul looked back to her.

But was he really ready to admit something he had barely come to terms with himself?

That... he possibly had... _romantic _feelings for the girl?

_I'm getting ahead of myself._

She was talkative, loud, bubbly, smug, yet... endearing.

The thought made his stomach lurch and once again he desperately tried to shift his focus to something else.

_Of course I can't find a distraction when I actually need one._

Ironically so, Paul was wrong.


	7. Eventful Rather?

Jansee: Um…I'm back…

Dawn: WHERE WERE YOU!

Jansee: GAH! I'm sorry! -shrinks back-

Dawn: Go do the reviews before you're murdered by me! -shakes fist-

Jansee: AAHHH I'M SORRY! -runs away-

**BlazikenGirl100**: Gah I know I'm sorry! Life has been stressful, and psh, without cliffies who would read my stories? XD

**Madame Pika**: :] I'm glad you liked it!

**FluteHero13**: Haha, thank you! I appreciate your review!

**LuckyTigger**: Ohhh don't chu worry I got something BIG for them coming up! XD

Paul: This chapter already screams "TORTURE."

Jansee: Good! You're not stupid! ^_^

**DGMSilverAirHead03**: xD Lol I'm glad to see you got a new username~

**Splitheart1120**: YES! XDDD DP LOVE!

**Jaws the Pokemon**: Hehe I'm sorry, I get typos here and there ^^" I'll improve. And thanks!

**CherriEclipse**: Waahh thank you! XD Now update the HajimexMika already!

**Haine-chan**: Hahahaha I agree! XD Thanks for your review! Lol I don't mind reading lemons, but I can't write them…my hands refuse to type the letters ^^"

**RaveOn21**: Thank you for the suggustion! I just might use it ^_^

**DNFanatic0216**: XD Lol that is actually a pretty good alternate ending! Thanks for the review!

**Hinahame2**: Thank you!

**DarkRoseDiamond**: Hehe yeah, I was a pretty premature writer back then. ^^" Thanks, though!

**PsychoWitchInTraining**: Haha thanks Jessie! We all know Paul loves her…somewhere down in his rock for a heart. XD

Paul: …I'm going to walk away now.

Jansee: NU! Er…someone hurry and roll the chappie!

Dawn: . You're messed up…gah…rolling!

Jansee: By the way guys, THANK YOU for helping me hit 80 reviews!

**WARNING: TONS OF FLUFF!**

* * *

The door to the guest room opened with a light sound. For some reason Paul found this action very startling and fell completely off the chair, backwards, spilling the spoon of medicine all over his face. Not to mention the very out-of-character shriek that he let out which totally screamed "_I-was-so-caught-off-guard-you-scared-me-to-death."_

"Paul? I just…opened the…the door," Reggie said slowly as he took a step inside, feeling his mouth rise up in a grin, ready to laugh.

"I know that…the, um chair wasn't balanced right…so I fell over," he lied easily yet badly as he stood up and began to wipe at his face with his sleeves. He secretly felt that someone had caught him red-handed or something…being in a room with her asleep, alone…ugh, mind out of the gutter.

"Okay then, whatever you say~I was just going to remind you about the medicine…but I see you were already about to give it to her. How thoughtful~" he commented, his tone obviously explaining that he thought this was very hilarious.

Paul did nothing but sent a brief glare at him, and then making his way to the sink to splash water on his face.

"Oh, what? No 'shut the hell up' or flicking off? So out-of-character for the young child," he continued, mocking him with a pout-face.

Paul pretended not to hear him. After he wiped his face dry with a towel, he picked up the medicine bottle from the table and threw it at Reggie, who caught it quite skillfully.

"You. Give her the medicine. There is no way in hell I'm going to spoon-feed her," he said with a cold laugh.

"You can do it Paul, I think you deserve the honor," he smirked, throwing it back to him. "And remember, I still have the _picture_," he blackmailed, referring the hair disaster that had happened earlier.

"I hate you more than Barry. Well, actually no-" Paul began to rant, being cut off when he figured out Reggie had already left. Cue a mental face palm here.

He took one look at the medicine and one at Dawn.

He looked ready to throw up.

But Dawn looked like she was suffering a concussion or something.

He sighed in distaste and poured the medicine onto the spoon, having a firmer grip on the spoon as to seeing what happened before.

And he had to wonder, to be honest, did the medicine honestly taste _that _bad?

He felt himself tap his foot in impatience as he stalled with the moment.

_Spoon-feeding a girl. _

If someone found out…he shuddered.

Out of plain curiosity he tasted the medicine, just a bit, and found out that it tasted just fine, not bad at all.

Unfortunately what he didn't realize was that now he had all the medicine in his mouth.

"Mmm!" he muttered in realization as he now had the medicine in his mouth.

Cue a mental face-palm right here and now.

Being with that stupid idiotic excuse for a girl…he was infuriated with himself. He was _Paul, _he wasn't stupid or foolish, he was the awesome, cool, harsh boy that no one dared to face. So why was his act all falling apart?

Even more importantly, why was he allowing himself to…whether he wanted to acknowledge it or not, _like_ her?

His mind suddenly blurred out of focus, and his eyes settled on Dawn, once again. All the things about her, how smooth and soft her skin was, the peaceful aura she had when she was asleep, her long eyelashes, the long straight strands of midnight blue hair that caressed her face.

Leaning in, his mind not processing what he was doing, he kissed her. The medicine in his mouth transferred to hers, successfully "giving" her the medicine.

Once again, the realization hit him and his eyes opened in shock as he jolted away from her, as if her touch stung.

Cue a guy in an intense game of Black Ops finding out the current went out yelling "OH MY GOD!"

For some strange reason he suddenly felt his heart pound at what he had done, and his breathing accelerated. Why? He didn't have the slightest clue.

He felt himself relax in the chair as he leaned back and ran a frustrated hand through his purple locks of hair. What the hell was _happening _to him?

* * *

Dawn's mind suddenly turned on, and her first thought was the awful cold she had caught, the way her head was pounding. She tried to open her eyes, but she had little strength.

So she closed them, gathered her bearings and opened them again.

She was sleeping on her sides, cuddled up to something very warm and comfortable. She opened her dark sapphire blue eyes a little more to find a zipper beside her.

She held in a small laugh and played around with the zipper, her mind still not completely awake.

As time passed her eyes grew more and more awake while her mind grew more alert. She sat up and scanned her surroundings, her eyes widening in utter shock as she realized what she had just done.

That zipper belonged to a jacket…the jacket belonged to a person…who shall not be named…

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dawn screamed as she tumbled over the side of the bed, hitting her head hard on the table.

"What the hell!" Paul yelled as he sat up abruptly, being awoken from his sleep. By the looks of him clutching his head, he seemed to have the same irritating headache Dawn also had.

"Are you all okay?" the door swung open while Reggie stood, surveying the situation.

Dawn was on the floor, her face the color of tomatoes while she rubbed her head from the impact of hitting it on the table.

Paul was sitting upright on the bed, looking as if his eardrums had been rung out. He also appeared to be rather very shocked.

"Um…nothing, I just…fell off by accident," Dawn slowly defended as she stood up, opening one eye to survey the damage taken.

"Whilst screaming your damn heart out!" Paul added in a harsh tone(which means his normal one) as he marveled over the fact that he hadn't just gone completely deaf.

"I'm sorry!" Dawn apologized, clenching her fists as he face looked very sheepish. She reached for her hat on the floor which had fallen off and slipped it back on, for some reason very slowly.

"Well then…Dawn, go ahead and take some rest…one more day and you should be fine. And I'm cooking dinner, so I'll get it to you soon if you're hungry," Reggie explained, still not completely sure about what had just happened.

He scratched his head in wonder as he awkwardly left the room.

"Um…" two voices said simultaneously.

* * *

Jansee: YEAH! XD Got some fluff in there!

Paul: O_o You made me so…so…

Dawn: Oh my…just…no comment.

Paul: Agreed.

Reggie: I think it was good ^_^

Jansee: See! You two should be more appreciative like Reggie.

Dawn: . Yeah…it's not like you torture us or anything-

Jansee: Bye, everyone! ^_^ R&R! Please! I am expecting one more chapter and maybe an epilogue!

**I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS!**


	8. Not an Update, Read Anyway!

OK! I now I'm a dissapointing person. XD

This isn't an update!

Now, this is a poll for you all! :) Leave your answers in the review!

Do you guys want a kiss in this?

o_o I've been pondering on this fact for a while now, because first of all: I'm not that good at kisses. o.o [Probably because I haven't had one...yeah yeah go ahead, point and laugh at me you TROLLS.]

And if you DO, do you want it in the last chapter or the epilogue? Or both?

Or no kisses at all?

Sorry I'm being such a retard about this, though...^^"

I realized how crappy a writer I was...and I decided I'm going to try really hard to make this last chapter and epilogue as great as I can! XD (Cue a heroic stance here)

Sooo, I am totally open to suggustions, since I've had a bit of Writer's Block for this chapter, I've rewritten it like a thousand times(that was a lie) and I finally deleted it. T_T

It's just that it's...so HARD to write Ikarishipping fluff without adding a hint off OOC in it!

GAH!

And just so you guys know: I EFFIN HATE OOC.

So pleeeaaseee tell me in your reviews about fluff, maybe a way that you prefer it, and just...tell me what you think about this story, okay? Z^Z

I'm just asking for a little feedback. :3

Okay, byeee! I'll update soon!


	9. Happy ending?

Jansee: Okay, guys! O_O I'M FINALLY BACK!

Dawn: About time! O_o How long were you gone this time?

Jansee: ^^" Uhhh, let's not get into the details.

Dawn: -_-

Jansee: Well then, I'm so sorry guys, but I'm skipping reviews. T_T It's rush hour for me, k? Just bear with me here.

**A Huge Thank You to the following reviewers who reviewed my author's note and gave me encouragement: **it's-an-Alice-thing, ninetailsgirl94, dawnXpaul, LuckyTigger, lilac01, Shadougelover14, DNFanatic0216, DGMSilverAirHead03, FluteHero13, Kissy Fishy, Paulover98, Kumerai Fang-sama, and Ju5t An0th3r H3d63h06.

Jansee: :) Okay, rolling! Thanks again! Inspiration by KawaiiLilMarron!

* * *

"So, so, so bored..."

Dawn sat on the edge of her bed, or the guest bed, but she called it hers, now. Probably because this was the third day she was here, and her fever had still not gone away. And her mother would only be back on Monday, so she only had one more last day left to go. _Sunday._

"You're _still _bored? Well I have nothing to do for you, I've already learned my lesson from last time," Paul replied to her, the flashback of his braided hair slapping him in the face. He had the urge to touch his hair again to make sure the blue headed girl hadn't redone it when he wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, that." Dawn felt a small smile stretch on her lips. That was funny, thank god she would have a picture of that. She wondered what it would be like when she left, here. Would Paul be himself and start ignoring her again?

No. Dawn frowned. She didn't want that to happen.

"My head hurts again," Dawn said, her hands leaping to her head to prove it.

Paul stood up and left the room, mumbling to himself about something, the word "needy" showing up in there somewhere. He showed up moments later, a familiar looking bottle of liquid coming along with him.

"Oh god, not that again!" Dawn whined, pouting to herself. She crossed her arms, and shut her mouth tightly. No way was that nasty stuff going to touch her tongue again.

"It's not like I'm going to shove it in your mouth, calm down. It's your choice," Paul said, his voice slightly expressing exasperation.

Dawn began to snicker once she heard this.

"What?" Paul gave her a questioning stare.

"Would it be wrong if I said 'that's what she said' here?"

Paul still stared at her for a couple of seconds. After a couple of moments, it sunk in. His expression twisted. "Leave it to you to think of it like that," he scowled at her, although his face was now a light shade of red.

"Well, my point being: I'm not taking the medicine," Dawn stated firmly, her arms crossed and eyes sharp.

"Figured you'd say that. I actually went to the trouble finding a medicine that would be 'tasty' enough for your needs. Just drink, it's honey flavored," Paul ironically said, setting it down on the round table beside Dawn's bed.

"Oooh, honey?" Dawn said, reaching for the bottle, turning it around in her hands to examine. Paul could only watch her do this and mentally face-palm. How he had ever managed to like a girl like that, he would never figure out.

But then again, it's not like Paul _like-liked _her. It was just because he was sticking around her for so long. His mind couldn't tolerate the fact that he could have developed one of those things, the things they always mention in the cheesy high school movies, what was the word? That's right, _love._

Of course, it wasn't surprising that Paul automatically dismissed the thought of any sort of mushy, love related thing.

Love was stupid. Paul never understood it. He had never stopped to think about it, but now he had. How the hell did you know when you were in it? And more importantly, when you were _out of it?_

Was it when you felt something pulling you toward the person, when you liked to stare at them, or when it felt like an ice cube had been dropped into your stomach, or when you surpress smiles when you know that they're funny but you just couldn't admit it?

Because Paul knew, if that's what this _love _was, then he had it bad. He treated it more like a disease in his brain.

Of course, it's not like Paul actually _liked _watching Dawn and her stupid actions. He actually really wanted to laugh, sometimes he thought it was hilarious. But of course, he couldn't. That was just so not _him. _

But those weird feelings he had for her...it felt kind of scary, for him. _Screw love and all of it's screwed up side effects. Is there medication for this?_

He had plenty of reasons to back up why he thought like that. Love was...

Distracting.

Creepy.

A Weakness.

And he knew, inwardly chuckling at the thought, that Dawn was already creepy enough, so no feelings were necessary to make that worse. Not to mention, it was totally cliche'. He finally did admit to himself though, inwardly. He knew that he liked Dawn.

Yes, like _that._

But he also knew he'd be damned if he told _anyone_ other than himself.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" The innocent, questioning voice pulled Paul out of his thoughts immediatley. Glancing at her, it suddenly hit him again about how...how...he didn't know the word. _Cute? _No, impossible. That's not what it was. Or...was it?

"I'm not thinking about anything. Just drink the medicine already," Paul growled back, feeling a sudden blush invade his face.

"I know, I did," Dawn replied obediently, offering him a cheerful smile.

But this just annoyed Paul even more. As he has thought to himself before, _love was so distracting. _He wanted to shout at her to stop doing that, to stop smiling at him like that! It had come to a point to drive him insane. He was just about to consider forgetting about Dawn and leave the room when a gentle touch on the shoulder stopped him.

He turned his face in shock to realize it was Dawn. Well, then again, there wasn't really anyone else in the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously. A part of him wanted to shrug her off and avoid her, because for some reason, that touch ignited a spark inside him.

"Ohhh, nothinggg...heyyy, did you alllways have hair like thatttt?" Dawn drawled out each word, suddenly latching herself onto him, running a hand through his hair.

"What are you **DOING?**" Paul shouted, standing up from his chair and backing away, the red on his face turning darker.

"What do you mean, what I'm doing?" Dawn stood up, walking to him. Her steps were misplaced as she made her way to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and lied her head on his torso, and inhaled deeply. "You smell nice..."

Paul had no idea what to do, but this was getting bad, fast. He didn't want to hit her, he really didn't...but he couldn't just _stand _there like that! By this time, his face was completely colored red. He could only do one thing. "_**REGGIE!**_"

* * *

"So let me get this, straight, she randomly started latching onto you...and...told you random things...?"

Reggie and Paul were still in the guest room, but Dawn was safely asleep in her bed instead of...other things.

"Yes!" Paul replied as if Reggie didn't believe him. But he had to, after all. But once Reggie had walked into the room like that, seeing Dawn latched onto him, he thought that they were, well...doing what normal couples do. That is until, he saw Paul's terrified expression. He looked like he never wanted to be near another girl again.

Of course, Reggie had a laughing fit and he just might have taken a picture before he actually got around to helping him with the whole issue.

"Oh, I think I know what happened..." Reggie suddenly lit up a bit with his theory. He walked over to the bedside table, picking up the bottle of medicine. After examining it closely, he smirked and gave it to Paul. "Read it."

"Warning: This medicine will or may include side-effects, including drowsiness and-oh," Paul stopped abruptly after he came to know of what had happened.

"Yeah," Reggie said, acknowledging that he also understood.

Turns out one of the medicine's side effects was, well...you could figure it out.

Dawn was basically drunk on the actual medicine.

Paul wanted to kick himself for ever deciding to give Dawn a different medicine, the idea was so stupid now that he began to think about it. She was fine with the other medicine! He just _had _to give her something else. Which caused her to act like a...well, a rapist. Paul sweatdropped at this, but the idea was true.

Thank god Reggie was there, he honestly had no idea what would have happened if he wasn't.

He shuddered.

He mentally reminded himself to never, ever think about that again.

"Well, it's your choice whether you want to tell her what happened or not." Reggie stood up from his seat with a slight yawn, and left Paul. "It's getting late. You should go to bed soon."

Paul sighed and sunk back. This was beginning to get, so boring. He wasn't sure if he wanted Dawn to leave or stay.

As if on cue, the blue headed girl sat up, stretching her arms as far as they could go.

So. Paul had a choice. He could tell her what happened, make her feel bad, or...maybe she remembered? Did she? Probably not.

"What time? I've been having such irregular sleep patterns," Dawn frowned, rubbing her eyes.

"Eight thirty," he responded, thinking back to Reggie's suggustion. No, it was a bit to early to sleep. Besides, he wanted to stay with Dawn just a little longer.

"Wow. So what did you do all day?" Dawn questioned him. For some reason, it felt natural to talk with Paul now. He had become so much less mean to her. And she felt very grateful for that.

Paul had the strong urge to laugh at this. How ironic.

"You really want to know?" he answered, almost grinning. Even though at the moment of the incident it wasn't quite funny, but now he could look back at it and use it as blackmail.

"Uh...do I _want _to know?" Dawn asked, as she felt a bit creeped out. Paul immediately knew what she was thinking.

"Not like _that_, you idiot. You know what happened? You got drunk," Paul said as casually as possible, though he felt the smirk rising on his face.

"Wh-What? Drunk? What the heck are you talking about?" she demanded to know, her curiosity easily showing through.

"You know, the medicine I gave you had some side effects. I guess that compelled you to latch yourself onto me and-"

"LATCHED ONTO YOU? WHAT!" Dawn screamed, jumping out of the bed and facing Paul.

"It's not like I wanted you to! But yes, you did, proceeding onward to hugging me and saying that I smelled nice...wow I didn't know that about myself," Paul told her ironically, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"**_ARE YOU SERIOUS!_**" a loud screech from Dawn silenced Paul as he nearly winced and covered his ears. He did love to watch this girl's reactions though.

"No, I'm lying. Of course I'm serious," Paul said sarcastically.

"Well why did you let me! You could've stopped me or something!" Dawn told him frantically, her face shining pink

"I was shocked. What would you do when someone was trying to practically rape you?" he asked in an annoyed tone, although he secretly wanted to laugh.

"Hey, 'rape' is going overboard!" Dawn defended, although her face went redder.

"Actually, it's not. You wouldn't know, I'm the one who experienced it," Paul replied coolly, rendering Dawn speechless. She couldn't argue against that.

"Well, what do you want me to say? I'm-I'm sorry, okay? You know I would never do something like that!"

"Actually...I wouldn't."

Dawn glared daggers. "You're not implying anything are YOU!"

"I am, actually," Paul replied truthfully, smirking at her again.

"Take it back," Dawn growled, suddenly falling onto him as she clutched his collar.

"I'm not, get off of me!"

"Take it back!"

"No!"

Why Paul was acting so childish, he didn't understand. Some part of him wanted this. He liked it.

Then Dawn finally realized what she was doing. Oh,_ damn, _that must've been awkward.

Her nose was close enough to touch his. Her _face _was close enough to touch his.

Her lips were close enough to touch his.

So they did.

And all Paul could think was that it felt _nice. _It felt _good _to kiss her. It felt like something he never felt before.

She pulled away but their lips crashed together once again as he sat up.

Dawn, not knowing what to do with her hands awkwardly placed it on his shoulder. Very ironic, since they were actually _kissing._

"Oh please, don't make me vomit."

Dawn drew back as quick as a flash and whipped around to see the voice that had spoken.

Barry, yet again, had intervened at the wrong time and place. (_Why did Reggie keep letting him in? And why is he here at 8:30 pm anyway)_

"Shut up!" Dawn yelled at him, having no other good retort.

"I was just joking," Barry grinned, clutching his leg because of the almost-bruise he had gotten from Dawn's kick.

Paul didn't say anything, even though his face was a similar shade to Dawn's. And for the first time in the world he felt extremely...well, what was the word here? Paul had a limited vocabulary when it came to emotions.

Embarrassed.

He didn't say it though, he never would.

"You know you're gonna get a cold now, Paul," Barry added mischievously, winking.

"Then let me," Paul said, glaring at him back. He wouldn't let himself get outwitted by _Barry, _of all people. "What are you doing here anyway!"

But as if on cue, Paul suddenly sneezed loudly.

"Well I sure hope that doesn't mean I have to be the doctor and you're the patient now," Dawn chuckled humorously.

"I'm more concerned about what you would to to me as a _doctor, _if you know what I mean."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Barry questioned, sitting down to their level.

"_Nothing,_" Dawn spat out under a clenched jaw as she kicked Paul.

"Okay then, doctor."

"You mean girlfriend, Paul."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

-FIN-

* * *

Jansee: THE END. :D What a nice story!

Dawn: I have nothing to say...

Paul: ...

Jansee: XD Oh come on, I gave you guys so much fluff!

Dawn&Paul: ...

Reggie: Be appreciative.

Jansee: See, Reggie understands! Well bye guys, R&R!

THERE WILL BE AN **EPILOGUE! **It's not done just yet ;)

_**Oh, by the way! For the people wondering about Barry's strange appearance, that'll be explained in the epilogue.**_


	10. Epilogue: A little Drabble

Hey, guys! Since I'm such a disappointment of a person, I've decided the epilogue to be a small drabble! Just to show you guys how things ended up afterwards.

COPYRIGHT: Joke goes to Sakura-Hammy from DeviantArt!

* * *

"Go to hell."

"You."

I gave the girl next to me a skeptical cold glare, and she responded by crossing her arms, sticking her tongue out and turning away.

"True love I tell you, true love." I turned my glare to the blonde beside me, who was carelessly lying down on this back, steering his lazy orange eyes right back at me.

Someone needs to remind me why I ended up people like this again.

"We're going to be laaaaate!" Dawn yelled, stomping her feet like a kid.

We were now all seated under an oak tree near the ocean dock, waiting for the boat that departed back to the Sinnoh region. It being luck, we were all assigned as a group at the Pokemon Pre-Trainer/Coordinater school to finish a challenge that happened to be held all the way over at Kanto. Things went badly, naturally.

"Blame him, he's been sitting there in the same spot for about hours over nothing!" I said, giving the said boy an accusing stare.

"Not over nothing! I've been wondering about what DP stands for!" he said, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh, and what could it possibly be?" Dawn asked him, although I could detect the sarcasm.

"Isn't it obvious? It stands for Dawn and Paul!"

Let's just say after beating him senseless, I was hesitant to not kick him off the boat as we boarded onto it.

I'm not emo, it's just that I have a short temper.

You shouldn't confuse the two, as Dawn always does.

* * *

Utterly pointless I know, but this is sort of a spin-off to the story Unova's New Heroes. :D You'll understand if you read it. Don't hate me too much, it wasn't meant to be a long, 10-page epilogue, because there's nothing more to explain about what happened in the story. In case you didn't know: Dawn and Paul are together, Paul and Barry have a love/hate relationship, and they have graduated from Pokemon Pre-Trainer/Coordinater school after this is over X3. It's confuzzling, I know. MESSAGE/REVIEW!


End file.
